Anna's Idiosyncrasies
by I Monet
Summary: Anna Izumi is quite the eccentric. She becomes enveloped in the mystic world of Reikei and demons when Koenma realizes she's the one with a most peculiar power. This is a rewrite of Eri's Gift. 1st 3 chaps are new. Please tell me what you think.
1. A Terribly Short Author's Note

**This is a rewrite of my earlier story called, "Eri's Gift". The main character has a new name and has a very different personality. Also the storyline is different. Anna's power is different as well as the introduction of characters and the love interests. I hope that no one's disappointed in the change of the story. I just reread it and felt that it was a rather juvenile plot, not that this one is really any better though. But, I would like to think there's more emotions/drama in here. **

**I hope you enjoy it. I tried to make the chapters longer than they were before.**

**Please read and review and offer all the criticism you want. **

**This will probably go up to ten chapters. **

**DISCLAIMER**

**I DO NOT WON YU YU HAKUSHO.**

**But, I do own Anna Izumi and Kei, who doesn't seem to have a last name. Oh well. And in the future I will own Lissa. Well, I own her now, but you won't be introduced to her until later.**


	2. Eccentricity

It was a lovely spring day. The flowers were basking in the warm sunlight, trying to regain strength now that old man winter was forgotten. Many took advantage of the day's beauty to take walks or go shopping. Anna Izumi was skipping merrily through the streets, her face titled up to the sky. So, it was nearly inevitable that she would run into another careless person. But, oh, who would this unlucky one be?

CRASH!

"Ouch, that hurt. I wonder whom I ran into," Anna muttered, rubbing her scratched arm. She looked over to find a very pissed looking boy scowling at her.

"Hn. Watch where you're going, _baka ningen_." He spat, rising to his feet.

"Uh, yeah, I wasn't really paying attention," she admitted with a rueful smile. "But, you must have not been either. So, I owe you no apology." She stood up herself and dusted off her skirt. "That means I am free to leave you and never see you again." Anna looked him over and frowned, "You have a 'napoleon complex', do you not? Short people are always angry and looking for a fight."

The boy glared harder at the girl before him. She was probably an inch or too taller than him. But she was in no way tall or even average height.

"You have no room to talk."

"That is true, I suppose. But…eh, I don't look like a ten year old now, do I?"

Looking her over, He had to admit she was right. This girl was dressed neatly in a red plaid skirt, white button-down shirt and navy blue blazer with her school's emblem across the chest. On her legs she wore a pair of bright white knee high socks and a pair of navy blue Mary Jane's on her feet. Her eyes were a non-exciting brown, but with golden flecks. Her hair was pulled into two carefully braided pigtails, tied on the ends with red ribbons. He stopped himself there. 'Pigtails? Ribbons? No high schooler would dress like that.' The boy raised an eyebrow at her. She was expecting a reply.

"You're right. You look more like a five year old." With that, he disappeared up into the nearby tree, leaving a fuming pigtailed girl.

"Why that filthy, little boy," she seethed. Anna soon forgot her anger however when she reached her destination: the town's old library. This place had long been deserted. Anna was the only regular customer. She pushed open the creaky wooden door and stepped into the dimly lit expanse. For a few moments, Anna stumbled nearly blind to the nearest table. Then, her eyes adjusted to the change in light. Ignoring the other presence in the library, she walked aimlessly up and down the aisles, staring the book spines.

An hour passed and the sun was just beginning to set, when Anna squealed in delight. The book she removed from the shelf was old and worn. The title was almost completely gone from the cover. Only mere remnants of the gold lettering remained, it was faint, but Anna could see it well.

"A Book of Fairy Tales," she breathed, her eyes bright with happiness. She didn't hear the footsteps approaching her. The girl was lost in a world of prince charmings and happily ever afters.

"Excuse me, miss, but are you alright. I heard a shout and thought you might have gotten hurt," the voice was soft and devoid of emotion. Anna started, feeling quite scared.

"Oh, um, yes. I am fine. I just found a simply wonderful book is all. I tend to overreact." She turned her head to face the owner of the intrusive voice. It, well he rather, was tall with long, oddly coloured red-pink hair and startling green eyes.

The two stared at each other in silence. Until, Anna yelled, "My name is Anna Izumi!"

"Nice to meet you, Izumi-san. My name is Shuichi Minamino." He smiled lightly. The distant sound of bells reverberated through the empty library. "I must be going now. Good bye."

"Bye bye, uh, Minamino-san." Anna watched him leave and then got up herself. She picked up her bag on her way to the checkout counter.

The librarian was an older lady with silver-white hair and a kind, albeit wrinkled face. She smiled warmly upon Anna before accepting the book with trembling hands.

"Oh my, this is an old book. Why don't you just keep it, dear. There's no sense in keeping it here. This is a precious copy."

"Really? Why, thank you Mikuni-sensei."

"You're the only person who ever comes here, so of course you get special perks."

Giggling slightly, Anna accepted the volume gratefully. With a wave and a parting smile, she left the library.

By now the sky was a vibrant orange mixed with soft pinks and joyful yellows. The sun was setting on another day, leaving the moon to light the world with her silvery glow. Anna relished in this time of the day. The colours were otherworldly and the scenery was breathtaking. Stopping at a street corner, she looked at her watch. It was an analog clock, so Anna needs a few seconds to decipher the time.

"Okay, so…little hand on the six and big hand on the one…that means…" she trailed off, mulling it over in her mind. "Oh drats, I'm late. That's what it means."

She took off in an awkward run down the street. The streetlights flickered on as the sun went disappeared more and more.

"He's going to be so mad. I can't believe I forgot about this." At last, Anna reached her final destination. But she was tired and sweaty. She hurried up the stairs and knocked tiredly at the door.

A boy with slicked back hair and brown eyes answered. He smirked at the panting girl before him.

"Kei! Anna's here," he called. "Come on in."

Anna timidly stepped inside and slipped off her shoes tiredly. A boy with messy auburn hair and freckles approached her, looking angry.

"Why are you so late!? I almost called the cops! You're never late, I thought something happened to you!" he shouted at her. Anna flinched, her eyes growing wide with surprise. Noticing he had scared her, the boy lowered his voice to a whisper, "Sorry for yelling, I just…was worried, is all."

"It's quite alright," Anna replied, her voice coming out in wheezes. "I forgot…s-sorry." She immediately reached into her school bag and pulled out an inhaler. As she used it, Anna took notice of the other four or five people in the room. She knew one was that idiot Kuwabara and one was the unworldly happy Botan. Out of the last three, she had seen two of them today.

"Izumi-san?" Shuichi questioned delicately. His eyes were rather shocked to see her again.

"Hn. Five year old," The black-cloaked boy muttered.

Anna pulled her inhaler out of her mouth slowly and stared blankly at everyone.

"H-hello…uhm, am I interrupting anything?"

"Not really. These are Yusuke's friends. They're…hanging out?" Kei explained. Yusuke rolled his eyes at such a horrible lie, but Anna accepted it.

"Okay. That's cool. Let's get to work, Kei-kun."

"About that, we can't. I have something else to do."

"Then why'd you yell at me?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, smiling slightly. Anna stared at him quietly, her eyes growing angry. In response, she merely shrugged and pulled her shoes back on.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow." Without another word, she left the apartment, leaving it quite colder than it had once been.

"Who was that?" Koenma asked, seeming rather interested.

"Kei's girlfriend," Yusuke said with a laugh.

"She's not my girlfriend," amended Kei, "Just a good friend."

"Anyway," the young prince stated, drawing attention back on himself, "she's your new mission."

"What?"

The guys and Botan were virtually amazed at this admission. That girl…was their new mission.

"Yes. She's the one we've been looking for. The reincarnation of a being with a very powerful…uh, power," Koenma paused, visibly upset at his lack of a better word.

"What Lord Koenma is trying to say, is that this girl's very important to demon hunters. She has a very specific power. But, Anna-san, doesn't know what it is as of yet. Nonetheless, she needs to be protected. You boys will have to keep an eye on her, understand?" Botan explained to them, looking pointedly at Hiei. "Especially you, since you can pop in and out of nowhere quite easily."

"Hn." Was his favoured response.

"I understand, I'll try my hardest," Kurama answered sincerely.

"Uh, I guess so," Kuwabara nearly shouted, his voice confused.

"Might as well," Yusuke and Kei said unanimously, before giving one another a dirty stare.


	3. Changeable

The following morning, Anna woke up and felt like crap, to put it nicely. Her eyes were bloodshot, her nose congested, her eyes were throbbing and her head was pounding. She didn't want to go to school, but she knew she should. Dressing slowly, Anna mulled over the pros and cons of staying home from school. She skipped the whole hair-brushing ordeal and just pulled her frizzy curls back into a ponytail. A sudden disturbance interrupted her sluggish daily routine. It was the door, a loud, beating knock.

Anna stumbled out of her bathroom to the front door. She opened it to see Kei standing there, all dressed and ready for school.

"What do you want?" Anna asked with a loud, thundering sneeze. Kei grimaced and frowned.

"Get in bed, you are not going to school."

"I have to! We have a test in Chemistry today!" The brunette protested all the way to her bedroom. There, Kei pushed her inside and closed the door.

"Get changed into your pajamas and get in bed. I'll stay home to take care of you," he shouted over her pounding on the door.

"Fine!"

Kei rolled his eyes at her rather childish behaviour. She hated missing school. And she certainly would have gone if he hadn't decided to walk her to school. The auburn-haired male entered the small kitchen and picked up the phone. He dialed a number and waited for the receiving line to pick up. After a few rings, he did.

"Hey Kurama, it's me. Yeah, uh, Anna's sick today. Do you want to come over and help me look after her? She can a bit difficult when she's out of commission." He waited for a response and smiled gratefully at it. "Thank you. That really helps. Just come over whenever, yeah, thanks again. Bye."

He had barely hung up the phone when the doorbell rang. Not to Kei's surprise, it was Kurama. He was even carrying bags of what looked to be medicine, soup and juice.

"Yo…you're fast."

"Yes, I am." The redhead replied with his usual enigmatic smile.

"I hope you know you'll have a hard time getting her to eat soup. She hates it."

"I'll try."

As Kurama and Kei sorted out the contents, Anna was searching for a decent pair of pajamas.

"How come they all look so childish?" she muttered, holding up a shirt with little yellow duckies on it. Quite frustrated by now, Anna just pulled out the remaining pair of pajamas out of her drawer. These ones were covered with pandas. Sneering, the coughing girl tugged the pants on. She then proceeded to button the long-sleeved top, noticing the buttons were also little pandas.

"What was I thinking? Kei won't let me live this down."

Anna slipped into her bed and let out a deep sigh. "Great…twelve hours of nothing…"

The door opened and Shuichi walked inside with a tray, holding a pot of tea, a bowl of soup and a glass of juice.

Anna gasped and pulled her covers up higher. She was soon blushing, clearly embarrassed. "What are you doing here?" Her tone was much ruder than she had wished. But, that couldn't be taken back now.

"I'm helping out Kei. It seems that you're a greatly unhappy sick person. He needed some help, he said you were too much to handle."

"He would, that vile…" A fit of violent coughing interrupted her tirade.

"He also said that you won't eat soup. But, you'll have to, Izumi-san. Unless, you want to miss more school?"

The girl eyed Kurama warily. His words were true, but she still hated soup and tea for that matter. "What kind is it?"

"Chicken noodle. Is that okay?"

"Yes! It's my favourite, if I ever have to eat it, I mean." A sudden smile graced her features. "Thanks. I'll have some." Kurama sat the tray gingerly on her lap, lest it should spill.

Kurama left her room, while she slurped loudly on the warm soup. Kei was standing by the door, glaring at the youko.

"How'd you do that?"

"Just be nice about it," he responded simply.

The two retired to the living room, where they decided to watch television. They were hardly settled in, when a cry was heard from Anna's room.

"What now?" muttered Kei. Kurama and Kei ran quickly to Anna's room, only to find Hiei glowering at Anna, now covered in hot liquids.

"What's your problem?!" she shouted at the fire demon, who looked as if a rock had just spoken to him. "Don't ignore me! You suck! You suck a lot!"

"Izumi-san, are you alright?" Kurama asked carefully, fearing the wrath she could evoke on him. Anna turned burning eyes on him and let out a breath.

"Yes, I am fine. Just annoyed and tired. Especially when this moron decides to appear magically in my room. I could have been changing!"

"Like I care…" Hiei muttered. "I wouldn't have come in if you were. I'm not interested."

"I knew you were gay…" Anna whispered, smirking.

"You don't even know me, stupid."

"You said it…not me." She turned back to Kurama. "I'm going to take a bath, Minamino-san. What I had of the soup was quite good." Her tone was light, devoid of the previous venom. Then her eyes landed on Kei. "Please be a dear and clean up this mess, Kei…since this is completely and totally your fault."

"What?! How is it?"

"Simple. I got sick because of you. Don't ask me how because I can't think of a logical reason now. But, it's all your fault. Good bye for now," she clarified. From the look on her face, this riposte made perfect sense. Shakily, she pushed the tray off of her now wet lap and tottered into the adjoining bathroom.

"That girl is nuts. She always blames everything on me," Kei griped. He continued his complaints all through his clean up which Kurama helped in while Hiei watched, greatly peeved.

Anna spent nearly two hours in the bath. She splashed around and thought about many things. It was lunchtime when she emerged. This time dressed in pajamas covered in rainbows and hearts.

"I had hoped you drowned," Kei said. He looked perturbed, judging from the frown tugging on the sides on his mouth. Anna merely rushed over to him and engulfed the now tense boy in a tight hug.

"Aww, Kei-kun you're too good to me. Thanks for cleaning up the mess and remaking my bed. You're terribly sweet. I was terribly mean to you, wasn't I, dear?"

Kurama and Hiei exchanged perplexed looks. This Anna appeared cured and in a chipper sort of mood. In essence, a stark contrast from the withering looks the boys had received earlier from their petulant patient. Kei appeared greatly pleased with the current change of mood. He seemed almost jubilant to be receiving an embrace from the fresh-smelling girl.

"It's really okay, Anna-chan. You weren't feeling well is all. Don't be sorry." He began stroked her back delicately, a small smile growing on his face. The girl in his arms slowly pulled away and turned her head to face the other boys.

"What's wrong?" she inquired softly.

"Uhm, nothing really, Izumi-san," the humanized youko returned just as softly. Hiei, on the other hand, remained silent, refusing to answer her. He folded his arms across his chest and stared hard at her.

"Well, I'm going to go change and then we're going out to lunch." Anna detached herself from Kei and began to walk to her room. She paused though and called back to them, "Minamino-san, I think you know me well enough to at least call me Anna-san. You may call me that if you wish."

"As long as address me as Shuichi-san," came his response. The three could almost hear her smile in agreement. Without another word, she entered her room and shut the door behind her.

Kei knew the two demons would have questions for him, so he figured it'd be best to just start off with an explanation. "Anna's very mood swing-y? Is that a word? Well, anyway, she's always on a different emotion it seems. That can be both good and bad. It's good because she seems to be able to heal herself if she wills it or is in a good mood. That probably doesn't make much sense. But…she seems to be able to use her emotions to either weaken herself or mend herself. I think it works on other people because she hurt me once when I really upset her. I think it depends on the actual depth of her feelings towards the person. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, actually…it does. Anna-san, given that you've been friends your whole life, was able to hurt you, yet she could also heal you. So, she must feel strong feelings towards you."

"Uh huh," was Kei's only reply.

"I suppose we found out her power now. But, I don't know what good it would do any demon to kidnap her."

"Neither do I."

"Hn. I'll go find Koenma," Hiei announced as he disappeared into nothingness.

Anna bounded out of her room, freshly dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple scoop neck red T-shirt. Her socks were mismatched: a white sock with red hearts and a blue and green striped sock. Her hair was released from its elastic restraint and fell down to her shoulder blade in soft, albeit fluffy curls. Grinning happily, she shoved on her shoes and left without saying a word to either of them.

"Let's go then."

"I suppose she's ready."


	4. Ensnared

A month later

Anna dragged her heavy bright pink duffel bag to the waiting car. Well, it was van. A large, beat up one at that. All of the gang was there: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Koenma, Kurama and even Hiei. They were going on a trip to the Mie prefecture. Koenma had suggested this as a way to further investigate Anna's peculiar powers. The past month had been a whirlwind of emotions. Everyone was quite used to her now and tended to ignore the spiteful words that poured from her mouth.

"Pray tell, why are we going to the Yunoyama-onsen Hot Spring?" Anna queried for what seemed the hundredth time in the short span of five minutes. Kei shrugged and entered the van. She focused her eyes on the green-eyed Kurama who just smiled and took her bag.

"It's just a holiday, Anna-san. Don't question, just relax."

"You're right…" Subdued, she slid into the van beside Kei. All the others were squeezed into the vehicle, no one looking too happy.

"Anna-chan, how have you been feeling lately?" The ever-chipper ferry girl asked.

"I'm fine…. Thanks for asking…I guess."

Kurama slipped into the last available seat beside Anna and slammed the door shut.

"Are we ready?" Yusuke was the designated driver for the mini road trip since no one else seemed to have a license. Not that Yusuke did either.

"Just go," snapped Keiko, rolling down the manual window.

"Hey Ku-Shuichi, are the hotel arrangements all set?" Koenma was the first to speak. In the weeks since Anna had first blown into everyone's lives. Demons and Reikei had not even been mentioned. Kurama was always referred to as "Shuichi". Koenma, Botan and Hiei were transfer students. And that was the end of that. Surprisingly, Anna asked no invasive questions. She accepted all the lies they fed to her. Kei had once commented on this. "She's too trusting. She'll believe anything you tell her, even if it's a lie. It blows up in the end because she has a horrid memory. Anna remembers everything."

"Yes Koenma. And I have the room assignments, just as you asked." It was obvious the Reikei Prince trusted Kurama the most out of the Tantei. He was the most organized and responsible, not given to bouts of arguing or senseless violence.

"I want to room with Botan!" Kuwabara shouted. In his true fashion, the first words he spoke all day were one's dripping with idiocy.

SMACK!

There went Kuwabara's delightful outlook for the rest of the trip. The oar vanished, as if it was charmed. Anna was too focused on looking over the sheet Kurama had handed her to care over the altercation behind her.

**ROOM ASSIGNMENTS FOR TRIP**

**ROOM 1 w/ adjoining bathroom to ROOM 2: Keiko, Botan and Anna**

**ROOM 2 w/ adjoining bathroom to ROOM 1: Kurama, Yusuke, Kei and Hiei**

**ROOM 3 w/ private non-adjoining bathroom: Kuwabara and Lord Koenma**

"Why don't the girls have the private bathroom?" was her first remark. It was soon followed by, "Why are there four guys to one room and two in another?"

"It is rather simple Anna-san. One, it's safer that way. And that's all you need to know at this point." Kurama replied simply. The car grew silent, a silence laden with deadly anticipation. Much to the relief and dismay of them all, no sharp retort or contemptuous look followed. Then again, her lack of lexis could be much, much worse.

_**(Quick Author's Notes: denotes telepathic talking.)**_

You'll have to tell her sooner or later. Hiei sent to the worried kitsune.

I know. I think that is what this trip is really about.

End telepathicness

The scenery passed, a simple memory repeating each and every mile. Countless trees were swaying gently in rhythm with mother earth's melody. The sky was dotted with fluffy clouds in the shape of animals and people. A fierce dragon breathed white fire onto the clear blue sky.

The remainder of the trip was uneventful, for every passenger soon fell into a light slumber. A bump in the road caused Anna's head to roll onto Kurama's shoulder, but neither woke up at the change. Hiei and Yusuke were the only one's awake. Hiei gawped aimlessly at the ever-passing landscape, forever there and never changing. It was close to three when the van pulled to a final stop in front of its destination: a Japanese-style inn on the side of the mountain.

The gently rolling of the van had stopped and lulled everyone from his or her naps. Kei frowned slightly when he awoke, noticing that Anna's head was on Kurama's shoulder, not his own. The truth was that Kei wanted a relationship with Anna. He'd been in love with her for a while, but she never seemed to be that interested in him. The only guy he had ever seen her show any romantic interest in was Kurama. And that made him a little upset. Not only because he was losing Anna, but Kurama was showing the same interest in her.

He watched despondently as Anna roused and inhaled deeply. A crimson flush grew on her cheeks and she sat up.

"Sorry, Shuichi-san, I hadn't realized…"

"Don't apologize, it's quite alright." Kurama gazed tenderly upon the blushing girl, his thoughts running like the wind. He had yet to crack the surface of Anna. She was a girl of many faces. And to him, all of them were beautiful. Kurama found it strange to care so much for this girl he had just met, but love does work in mysterious ways. Eros must have been busy; judging from the once remorseful, now challenging stare that he was receiving from Kei. Kurama sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt. This would be an interesting trip.

The yawning prince smirked at the three teens stuffed into the middle set of seats.

"Oh, the joy of a love triangle. Sexual tension is in the air. I can smell it now," he laughed and nudged Botan who laughed nervously.

"I'll kill you," threatened Anna. "You have five seconds…" Koenma realized she was not kidding. Her voice had dropped an octave to a low snarl. "Five…" He slipped out of the car and was barely able to begin his marathon run when Anna shrieked, "ZERO!" She climbed over Kurama's lap and shot after the awkwardly running Koenma. No one moved to intervene. That would be too dangerous, they would tire out eventually. Instead, the remaining kids unloaded the van and checked in.

Sunset

Anna and Koenma ended up sitting beside a cool spring on the mountain staring out onto the wide breadth of land. Again the sun was setting. Leaving a multitude of colours to adorn the sky. The Evening star was glowing in the intense dying light of the setting sun. The wind played coyly with Anna's hair, tickling her neck and sending a shiver up her spine.

"I'm sorry for being all melodramatic about the 'love triangle' thing. I am just a little sensitive about romantic relationship type things. No matter how much I try, I just don't have those starry-eyed feelings for Kei. He's the only consistent person I have in my life, like a brother. I don't think that I'm being fair to him. I get his hopes up in a lot of ways I think. Maybe I depend on him too much…"

"You should probably be telling Kei that, not me." Koenma stretched out his legs and yawned. "What about Kur…Shuichi?"

"Oh god, he's gorgeous. But he's also really understanding and quite patient with me. I know I'm a handful. I'm all over the place, over the moon and then down in the dumps. It can be a bit heady. And I know it's not easy for people around me. I just don't have an explanation for my unstableness. Anyway, Shuichi-san is dreadfully nice to me, well to everyone. I really think I'm beginning to f-"

"Anna-san, Koenma…I finally found you two," the voice of a certain kitsune interrupted Anna's confession. The fuzzyheaded brunette coloured violently at his arrival.

"H-hi," she squeaked out. Koenma chuckled to himself and jumped to his feet.

"I'm going to go ahead…I have stuff to think about," he announced to the two teens.

"Uhm…but…Koenma-san…" He waved off the feeble protests with a hand. She slumped down, greatly embarrassed.

"How much did you hear?" she asked, her voice trembling with pending rejection.

"Not that much, Anna-chan."

If possible, she coloured deeper and glanced sideways at him through her ruffled bangs.

"A lot then…"

"Everything," he amended, a smile in his tone. Kurama sat down beside her and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You're not a handful. I rather enjoy your haphazard moods. They're quite becoming, I think. Anyway…I interrupted at that point so that no confessions were made that I shouldn't have heard."

_Well, you heard me call you gorgeous…_ Anna inwardly groaned. As if he was reading her mind Kurama added to his pervious statement.

"You're rather dazzling yourself, you know?"

Redder.

"T-thanks, but I'm really not."

"Yes you are with those soulful eyes and your delicate features. You really are, Anna-chan. You stop my heart on a daily basis."

"Oh golly…don't say things like that…" she sounded afraid and sad. "You don't mean them."

"But I do. If only I could tell you all the ways you make me feel, but now isn't the time. You should straighten matters out with Kei first. I don't want him thinking I stole you."

"You mean…" flabbergasted at his admission, Anna nearly fell over in shock. "You…like me?"

"That and more…" He exhaled softly. "But, we'll see how you feel when everything comes to light."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't really say now."

"Oh…okay. That's fine. Uhm…we should go then."

"Not yet," he nearly shouted.

"Why not?"

"This is why." With those words he kissed the brown-eyed Anna warmly on the lips. She timidly kissed him back. To Anna this was what her whole life had been about, finding Shuichi and kissing him like this, a perfect mind-blowing kiss. It ended too soon though. He broke the kiss, a small blush tinting his pale cheeks. "I was too forward."

"No…not at all. That was lovely," she whispered, her eyes reflecting all the joys in the heavens.

"It was for me too." He stood up and helped her to her feet. Anna was swaying slightly, smiling happily. "Too beautiful," the red-haired boy murmured.

The couple strolled carelessly down the well-trodden paths of the mountain to their brightly lit weeklong home.


	5. Enlightenment

The following day was a rainy one. Water poured from the heavens like a waterfall. The whole gang was peeved, save Hiei because they had wanted to go to the hot springs. But, that was completely out of the question now. Despite the dreary mood outside, Anna seemed to be in a grand humour. She was wearing a short-sleeved white cotton sundress with a dainty pale pink rose pattern. Today due to the extra time, she straightened her hair so that it fell down to her mid-back in a golden-brown waterfall.

Everyone was curious as to why incurred this sudden change of attitude and they were wondering how long it would last. Botan and Keiko had a vague idea that this had a little to do with the humanized youko who was smiling contentedly. Koenma knew perfectly well what had transpired when he left; however, that didn't mean he should tell the whole world.

Kei looked confused, but he listened intently as Anna chattered about the weather, the rooms and anything else she could think of. As expected, Anna's good mood faded away when her probing mind landed on a single thought, 'You're too ugly to catch his interest. He's probably laughing at your silliness. Mocking you endlessly with the others.' She twitched and slammed her fist on the table.

"Anna? What's up?" Kei looked very concerned. Anna looked near tears. Kurama looked apprehension as well at the sudden pain that had entered her eyes.

"I'm so stupid…why, why, why???!!!" She bolted from the room barefoot out onto the rough ground. Her sprinting form disappeared into the trees before anyone could react. Everyone was up and trailing her immediately. But they put on shoes first.

"What happened?" was the unanimous brain wave.

Anna sat huddled up in a tree, gazing up at the crying heavens. "Why do I feel like this all the time? Why can't I be normal? Why can't I change? I don't want to be like this anymore." Salty tears mixed with rain ran down her face. "I want to be free of this! I want to be ordinary!" She shouted to the sky.

The sodden group came upon the weeping girl and reached a decision. She had to be taught how to control her atypical powers. She needed to learn the truth of everything.

Kei moved towards her first but her savage cry warning him kept him away. Yusuke tried as well, but was met with the same rebuff. Kurama began to move steadily nearer to her and she had not moved.

"Anna-chan, come on…let me take you back to the inn and everything will be explained. You'll probably hate all of us but its better if you know the truth about me, about Hiei, about Lord Koenma and everyone else."

His practical words penetrated her mind and she consented.

"Fine…" Anna leapt carelessly down from the tree, only to stumble upon landing. Her feet were cut from the jagged rocks along the trail.

"Is it all right if I carry you and then we'll take care of those wounds?"

"Yes…"

They returned mutely to the inn where Anna changed into pajamas and sat swaddled in a thick blanket in between Kurama and Kei. She sighed, noting she was always in this position.

"First things first," began Koenma, "I am not really the dashing man you see before you. In reality, I am…"

POP!

The tall male had transformed into a small child with a pacifier and a pleased expression on his face. "Prince Koenma of Reikei!"

"You've got to be kidding me…" she drawled, staring blankly at him. "Oh god…"

"Botan is a grim reaper. Hiei is a fire demon and Shuichi is really Kurama the humanized version of the demon thief, Youko Kurama." This was a very concise explanation to say the least. "Oh yes! Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kei are Spirit Detectives, they basically go on missions for me to retrieve lost artifacts or beat up some demon guy."

Everyone but Anna waited on bated breath for her response to this. It shocked them all.

"Okay…but what does this have to do with me?"

The sigh of relief was soundless. Well, until she did something very Anna-ish.

"What the hell!? You're a demon?!" she yelled at Kurama. The startled male nodded, averting his eyes from her tearful gaze.

"Yes. I, uhm, we all figured it would be best to keep this all a secret, until we could scrutinize your powers better. You're probably thinking that you don't know me anymore, but you really do Anna. I'm not any different from Shuichi, excluding the face that 'Kurama' has special abilities. Though Shuichi and Kurama are one in the same. Everything I told you last night was the truth, it wasn't a ploy of any kind. You can choose to believe what you want though. I can't force you into anything." With his speech completed, Kurama decided he was no longer needed. He departed from the room stiffly. Anna stared thoughtfully after him, trying to wrap her head around the words he just said.

"This is too confusing! What powers is he talking about!?"

"It'll make sense to you when all is explained. Well…the reason you have your severe, sometimes annoying mood swings is because of your powers. Your powers depend on your mood. They also depend on the depth of the emotion of the person you're dealing with. Like a month ago when you were sick you took a bath for a couple hours, something you must enjoy, and became magically better. And when you hugged Kei afterwards, you healed a cut of his. However…you can also harm people. If someone hurt Kei…you could probably do serious damage to that person if you got angry enough and your feelings were strong enough. Get it?"

"Uhm…yes? In basic lexicon that means what?"

Botan arbitrated quickly, cutting of Koenma "We haven't decided a name for it yet. So, until that point…it shall be referred to as Anna's Super Coolness."

"Are you kidding me?" Hiei scoffed.

"I like it," Kuwabara declared. A silly grin was plastered on his face.

"You would, overgrown oaf," Hiei shot back.

"Please shut up," Anna pleaded.

"Just because you say please doesn't mean I have to consent," returned Hiei. Anna ignored him and rested her cheek in her hand.

"So…is there any way for me to be not so crazy?"

"Training to hone her emotions. You seem to be doing better though with Kurama around. Thus, if you don't mind…he could take care of that?" Botan said this apprehensively, fearing a deadly glare.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea…" agreed Anna. "But, will he agree? I was rather rude to him earlier."

"Talk to him. But…I think you need to talk to someone else first." Koenma suggested, looking pointedly at Kei.

"I suppose I must."

Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged mystified looks. What was going on? Keiko's brows knitted, her eyes forlorn. _Poor Kei is going to get his heart broken. I'm sure Botan will be able to heal it though. _She had noticed the starry eyed looks the ferry girl shot at the auburn-haired boy, not like he had though. Kei anxiously ran a hand through his hair, feeling the impending doom.

"Uhm…" Anna attempted to gesture to Kei to move outside. Except, she looked as if something was caught in her eye. He just cocked his head to the side, confounded. "Let's go outside." She whispered at last.

Outside, the rain had lessened into a calm drizzle. The shadowy grey clouds obstructed the stars and the man on the moon. Anna sat down on the damp porch and patted the spot next to her.

"Sit," she commanded. Not wanting to disobey his mistress, Kei plopped down beside her.

"So…?"

"Ah…it's like this. I probably should have been more honest with you from the beginning…well, not the VERY beginning. But you know what I mean. The time when I realized you stopped caring for me as just a friend. Which was whenever we hit puberty…ugh, you perv." Anna laughed and nudged him. "I'm kidding. Seriously though…I should have told you that…I don't have feelings for you like that. Its horribly because I probably used you appallingly over the years and maybe you thought something would come out of it…"

"No, I didn't. I've always known I could never be more than a brother to you. I just didn't want to accept it, is all. I've thought about a lot of things lately and I've come to the conclusion that you're nothing more than a sister to me, even if you are rather cute at times. But, that's not important."

"Uhm…thanks?"

The 'siblings' stayed outside talking about everything under the sky when Kei admitted something.

"I think I might like Botan."

Laughter filled the mountain air as Anna clapped him on the back.

"She's head over heels in love with you too."

"Love? It's not that…not yet anyway. Now…you and Kurama?"

"Eeks…I don't know…" she whispered. "I've never felt this way about someone before. He makes me feel weak, you know? I'm just too plain for him though. I'm not girly enough either…I'm just not good enough for someone as perfect as Kurama. And he puts up with me, which scares me. Maybe he'll get tired of me…and leave me. Agh, why am I thinking about a break-up when there's nothing to break-up…?"

"You want there to be something. I say go for it. You've never acted like this before. I mean, you worse a dress today…even if you did ruin it with your tantrum and all." A sharp glance told him to revert to the original subject. "His eyes trail you everywhere and it seems he thinks the world of you, Anna. Don't sweat your insecurities. Happiness is more important than your worries. What will happen, will happen."

She sighed in defeat. "You're right. The Fates have already decreed if Kurama is my one and only or not. I just wish I had some way of knowing. I don't want a broken heart. I hear it hurts. I could die," stressed Anna dramatically.

"You're way too histrionic. It won't kill you. Gosh. Just talk to that damn kitsune as soon as possible. I don't want him moping around because of you. That's not good for us."

"Why not?"

"Demons want you. We're not sure why since you wouldn't be helpful at all to them…"

"Gee, thanks," she said dryly. Kei shrugged and rose to his feet.

"Ask Kurama to explain it…I'm going to talk to Botan…"

The freckled boy left her alone on the porch. Her mind was racing with many thoughts. All her memories of Kurama were playing like a slideshow. Her heart was aching she wanted to be with him so much. But her head was warning her not to get too attached, not to give him all her heart. It could be dangerous when or if he broke it.

"Love is a weaver of fiction and bringer of pain," she quoted. "Ah Sappho…what did you know about love?" Anna sneered. "All your great loves…but no great love. Is it possible to love again? That defeats the purpose of your one true love, does it not?" She fell back, her head hitting the wood hard. But she took no notice. "I have to do something soon. What if he finds a drop dead ravishing girl…then I'm so out of luck."


	6. Photophosphoralation

Two days later the rainy pattern had ended and the inhabitants of Yunoyama-onsen were greeted with a beautiful spring day. The sun was bright and the air was balmy. The azure sky stretched endlessly. Unfortunately, this was the day when they were checking out. Too bad. The girls were pouting. They had gone to an onsen resort but were unable to use the said hot springs at all. Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara viewed the whole trip as pointless since they had fought no one. No baddies at all. What a let down. Kei, Kurama and Koenma were indifferent. Koenma though had news for them all.

"Well…you guys. Kei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei are going to go to Bora Bora."

"Where?" Kuwabara asked eyebrows knitted.

"Bora Bora Island…French Polynesia…" Koenma explained slowly. The carrot top still wasn't getting it. "Pacific Island…sunny, warm…agh, you're so dumb!"

"Lord Koenma," Botan started.

"Well, he is!"

"Why are we going there?" Ah, reason always prevailed with Kurama.

"To rescue an apparition with her own kind of super coolness."

"That's all the information you have, isn't it?" the fire koormie speculated.

"Not exactly. We think that the girl has been brainwashed…"

"How helpful," Yusuke grumbled.

"You'll be there for quite a while…" he added. Keiko and Anna exchanged defiant looks. They had the same idea. Botan caught on, realization growing in her pink eyes.

"We're going," they chorused. Koenma looked stricken. What made them think they could just invite themselves? He was the supreme Reikei Prince. His word was law.

"No. This is strictly a business trip. I don't want you three interfering and getting them off track. It doesn't take much."

"I refuse to let Yusuke go and get entranced by some island tramp." Keiko declared hotly, her brown eyes glinting evilly. "If you think you can prevent me from going then you have another thing coming you little toddler."

"Whoa Keiko, I didn't know you cared so much." He smiled and reached out to her, only to be rebuffed with a swift smack.

"Stay out of this Yusuke. This has nothing to do with you!"

"I agree wholeheartedly with Keiko. We need to keep an eye on our boys," Botan added, joining Keiko in standing over the Prince.

"Me three. Besides, we could help. Girls are much better judges of character than these guys. Our intuition is sharper as well." Anna enlisted with the other two in surrounding Koenma who was receiving no help from the guys.

"You have to let us go."

"Or we hurt you."

"I'm a baby…you wouldn't dare! I'm someone important!" he protested shrilly.

"Just let us go too."

"Agh…fine. You three can go as well."

"Score!" shouted Anna high-fiving Botan and Keiko. They ignored the rest of Koenma's tirade and left to go pack while discussing their plans for Bora Bora. Hiei rolled his eyes and groaned. Just what he needed, more time with the airheads. Not to mention that idiot ogre. Hell on earth was what this "vacation" would be. Where on earth did Koenma come up with these horrid ideas? Where did he get all this money?

……

Weeks Later

Anna had yet to have her "talk" with Kurama. She hadn't seen him around lately at all. She'd seem him in a few days though when they went on their trip. IT would be a long plane ride and Anna had to find a way to sit by Kurama. Right now, she decided to focus on that task at hand: finding a swimsuit that made her look decent. It was harder than she thought.

Anna had never been too fond of her body. She was too fat in her mind. When in actuality she was average. Yes, she wasn't thin like Botan and Keiko, but she wasn't grotesquely obese either. Her body was soft and curvy. She was not one to exercise and she couldn't that much because of her asthma. Nonetheless, she did lose weight easily, but she gained it just as easily.

"Ah! Anna-chan, how about this one!" A violently patterned bikini entered her line of vision. Botan looked very pleased with her choice, but Anna shook her head.

"Uhm, that's not really my style Botan. But you should try it on, I'm sure it'd look great on you."

And it did. There was one bathing suit out of the way. Keiko had her eye on a red polka-dotted bikini with a bow in between the cups. It was really sweet looking. She seemed unsure though.

"Just try it on." Anna urged handing her the swimsuit. "Do it." Keiko nodded and accepted it and disappeared into the dressing room. She emerged with the suit on, looking a little embarrassed.

"Aw, you look lovely," Botan gushed, the British tone apparent in her voice.

"Really? I wonder if…he'll like it…"

"Of course, he'd be a fool not to," Anna agreed. She then concentrated on searching through the endless racks of suits. The other two had found additional suits while Anna was empty-handed.

At last she found a suit. It was a tankini top in a pretty cerulean blue dotted with light pink hearts. The top came with a matching boy short bottom.

"VICTORY!" Her shout echoed in the store and hailed Keiko and Botan over to her who also had a swimsuit to show her. Keiko's was a similar style but ivory and colour and decorated with red roses. Botan's was a little more revealing and pale pink in colour with white polka dots. "I like those." Confessed Anna, smiling genuinely at her friends. "Thanks."

"I bet Kurama will love the rose one…" Botan said with a girlish giggle. Speaking of the kitsune, the bell jingled on the door as it opened and in walked Kurama, Kei, Yusuke and Kuwabara. After they entered, Hiei appeared looking like death itself.

"Ah! Get out of here!" screamed Keiko.

"You can't see what we're getting yet!" Anna explained, hiding her choices behind her back. The girls continued yelling at them until they stepped outside, looking hurt and annoyed.

"Okay…let's checkout. I have Koenma's credit card for this momentous occasion." Laughter filled the store in place of the previous shouts. After they had paid the three of them exited the store. The guys were standing a little down the street, talking amongst themselves.

"We're done! Next we're going to get cover-ups and sandals! We don't want to see you there!" Botan called. Satisfied, they began skipping off in the opposite direction, giggling all the way.

"Why do we put up with them?" Yusuke wondered out loud.

"Because you guys are whipped," Kuwabara said indicating Yusuke, Kei and Kurama.

"Am not," defended Kei. He thought for a moment and then conceded. "You're right. We are."

"Hn. Fools. Never let a girl get to you. Be a man, not a sulking kitsune."

"I'm not sulking. I'm just waiting is all."

"Whatever."

"Come on, let's go get trunks," muttered Yusuke.

……

"Kurama-san, could I sit by you on the trip?" Anna's question was full of her insecurities and fears. She was looking up at him through eyes half-hidden by bangs.

"Of course. I would like that very much." He replied. Perhaps she didn't hate him. She smiled very endearingly, a delicate blush coating her cheeks.

"Really? Uhm, could I sit by the window?"

"I don't know about that…" he began with a mischievous smile tugging at his mouth.

"Oh, well…you can if you want. It's not that big of a deal…I just prefer the window. Because I fall asleep and it gives me something to lean on…and I can see the land or water beneath the plane. Hmm, I suppose I could lean on you…wait no…you wouldn't want that. I'd make you uncomfortable. Oh me, oh my…sorry I said that. It just slipped out…"

"I wouldn't mind that at all. And you can have the window seat. I was only teasing you."

"That's not very nice," glowered Anna, her lips pulling into a pout. She folded her arms across her chest. "You're not nice." With that, she left him and boarded the plane. What he didn't see was the satisfied smirk on her face.

"She's so puzzling at times." The kitsune whispered to himself before hurrying onto the plane, lest he miss the flight.

The seat was still open beside Anna and Kurama sat down.

"I'm sorry if I upset you," he said at once.

"I was kidding too Kurama-san." Her laughter rang merrily in his ears. He wanted to embrace her tightly. He wanted to kiss her again like that time on the mountain. God, it seemed so long ago. Kurama violently shook his head. That should not be on his mind. For all he knew, she was still mad about the whole demon thing.

I need to talk to him as soon as possible. Well, talk about the important thing. But now? Anna looked around the plane and noticed it was empty save her companions. That was odd. Maybe it's not a peak season or something. It was spring though. Whatever, she didn't care. The rest of the crew looked busy, so Anna decided to break the ice that had formed between them.

"Kurama-san…I want to apologize for going all bf on you when Koenma told me the news…"

"BF?"

"Oh…'bitch fit'…I should have handled that better. Agh…I'm not really good at explaining things. I just thought you'd be honest with me about all that stuff…but it was for my own good or something."

"Anna-chan. You don't have to apologize. It was a completely natural reaction to have. I had just kissed you the day before and you found out that Shuichi wasn't my real name. Well, it was my given name."

"I know what you mean, Kurama-san. So, you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. I do wish you wouldn't call me Kurama-san though. I think we know each other well enough for you to be a little more familiar with me."

"Kurama-sama?"

He chuckled and patted the top of her head like a master would do to his dog.

"You're too adorable sometimes."

"What did I do?" her voice was faint and her brown eyes wide and unblinking.

"Nothing at all."

"Oh…okay," Anna replied with an odd look in her eyes. She shrugged it off and suddenly jerked, "Oh yeah!" she nearly shouted. "Koenma wanted me to see if you could train me!"

"Why would he want me to? I don't really know much about your powers at all."

"I dunno…I'm not the 'awesome Prince of Reikei'…god, he's such a loser."

"I'll try my best. I can't promise anything though."

"That's okay. As long as I get to spend time with you, I'm happy." Once her words registered in her mind, Anna clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"Uhm…I didn't mean to say that. Just forget I said anything."

"What if I don't want to?" The kitsune was smiling warmly, his green eyes shining with happiness.

"What do you mean, Kurama-sama?"

The two of them became aware of the preening eyes of their friends around them. All were leaning towards the couple, waiting, expecting something monumental to happen. Anna scowled, her fists clenching.

"Get lives, you freaks! Are you lives so devoid anything remotely interesting that you eavesdrop on mine!? It's not that interesting trust me! I've lived it long enough to know that! Now, get back to what you were doing or go to hell!"

Heeding her warning, they quickly returned to their own lives. Anna huffed and exhaled deeply. Suddenly a sweet smile appeared on her face, lighting up her features.

"What were we talking about again?"

"Why don't we discuss it later, hmm?" proposed Kurama, trying hard to stifle his laughter. But, it didn't work. She was so completely random; it was very amusing. The normally serious kitsune began laughing loudly, much to the shock of Anna.

"What's so funny? Golly Kurama, you're really weird," she notified him. She stared at him, her face contorted into a mock look of disgust, which only caused his laughs to become louder and more frequent.

Hiei sneered. This girl was going to turn that damn kitsune in a bumbling fool. He was already laughing like that wannabe player boor. Just great. Hiei silently mourned the loss of another sane person. And that made him the only sane person on this trip. He should have never gotten involved with these people.

"Another five," he groused. Another five IQ points down the drain. Would he ever get them back?


	7. Charlatan

"Wow, it's glorious," breathed Anna, staring out of the window. The plane had landed on Tahiti an hour ago and another flight was required to make their passage to Bora Bora. They had checked in and now were in the midst of unpacking. Well, trying to. Anna was caught up in the perfection of the small island. The azure skies above extended far into the distance to meet the clear aqua water. The white, sandy beaches were beckoning to all the inhabitants to come and feel the fine grains run through your fingers and let the tropical breeze carry them off.

"Yes, it's breathtaking. But look at this room!" Botan shouted. She was already in full beachwear ready to escape to the beach. Keiko was similarly prepared. But poor Anna was still in her jeans and tee. She tore her gaze away from the window and surveyed their not so humble abode for however long this would take. It was then she thought of school. What on earth or Reikei did Koenma tell the schools and their parents? Well, Anna really had no parent to speak of. Her mother lived in America. So did her father. But they were divorced. There was her sister though…

The room, well, it was a suite rather. Somehow, Reikei had reserved a whole floor of suites for the group. There were about five rooms. The girl's had snagged the room with the best ocean view. Their room adjoined Kurama and Hiei's room on the left and Yusuke's and Kei's on the right. Kuwabara requested his own room. His reasoning was that he might meet another great love of his life. And of course, Lord Koenma got a room for himself. He had it set up with his magical see all TV so he could keep an eye on everyone.

Back to the room. It was large and spacious with two rooms off of the open living room. The bathroom faced the beach and had an airy window over the tub that filled the room with a bright light or a dusky sunset. The tub itself was deep with water jets. Whites and blues coated the walls and all the furnishing giving a very ethereal feel to the room. No one wanted to leave.

"Yes, it's perfect as well."

A knock on the door drew their attention to the double doors. Keiko rushed over and swung the door open. Kurama, Kei, Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing there in their own swimwear and beach gear ready to go.

"Are you guys ready? We're going to go to a tourist beach so we can scope everything out. And later today we'll go into town." Yusuke explained.

"Give me one second!" shouted Anna as she dashed into her room.

"More like an hour," Kei corrected. He knew Anna would take a while. She always did with swimsuits and she'd take longer with Kurama here. "We'd be better off just heading there and getting Anna to meet us there," he told them.

Looks were exchanges and Kurama volunteered to wait for her. All was set then. The troupe tromped off leaving Kurama to wait idly in the living room.

……

Meanwhile Anna was distressing over her swimsuit. She couldn't decide. After a short game of 'eenie, meenie, minie, mo' the victor was chosen: the cerulean tankini. Somewhat satisfied the girl began to change. Anna was quite happy both Botan and she took Keiko's advice about getting their legs and bikini zones waxed instead of shaving. It really did look better and no lame razor bumps. Next came her over clothes. She had decided against a cover up and instead chose a pair of light denim knee shorts and a light cotton jacket in yellow. As Anna slipped her feet into her sandals, she realized there was no bickering coming from the outside. Had they left her?

"Great…just great. Can't wait for a second. Might as well take my time then."

……

An hour later and Kurama was still waiting, patient as ever. Anna left the room, surprised to see him.

"Oh…hello. Sorry I took so long. I hadn't heard any noise. So I assumed you had all left."

"I decided to stay behind. I hope that's all right."

"Of course." Anna picked up her panda covered tote bag and grinned at Kurama. "I'll totally beat you to the beach!"

Confused, the kitsune stared after her as she sprinted, rather inelegantly, from the suite. The sound of the elevator registered in his mind.

"Oh…damn." He swiftly stood up and then leapt from the open window to the street below.

Anna made her way through the lobby, a satisfied smirk on her face. She pumped her fist up in the air and whooped.

"I totally have him beat. Mwa."

"Excuse me?" asked Kurama. He was leaning against a column, barely concealing a smile.

"W-what?" she managed weakly. Realization dawned on her and she narrowed her eyes. "You're a big nasty hoebag cheater! You can't use your special super powers like that."

"Ah, but you never specified that, Anna-chan," reasoned the redhead. He moved to stand by her and placed a hand lightly on her head. "But you do win by disqualification."

"It's a lame way to win."

"Sometimes it's not," he whispered. The distant echo of lusty demon cried filled his ears and the hyper voice of the announcer roared over the crowds.

"Like when?"

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out firsthand."

"What ever are you talking about?"

"A tournament that we participated in some time back. It's not important anymore. There aren't bound to be any others."

"That's good." Anna said with a slight grin. She shielded her eyes from the sun above and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Let's go! The sea is calling me!"

Kurama heaved a sigh and followed Anna down to the sandy beaches where Keiko and Botan were sunning while the boys were in the water. Hiei was gone. Anna pulled off her clothes and threw them along with her belongings onto Botan and Keiko.

"Hey you! Last one in owes the other one a favour!" she shouted back to him. The bewildered Botan and Keiko tossed her stuff off of them and looked over to Kurama.

"You're going to let her win?" Botan asked him, incredulously. The kitsune shook his head and in a second was in the water, just as Anna had reached the edge.

"Argh! Cheater, cheater!" She accused, jabbing a finger into his bare chest.

"I win. You owe me now." He teased with a laugh.

"Fine. But I won't be nice about it," Anna warned. She huffed and ran into the water to where Kei was floating, very deep in thought.

"Hey!" She shouted shoving him underwater. Kei sputtered and stood up, trying to catch his breath.

"Nice to see you too Anna-chan," the boy greeted her sarcastically. He observed her sullen face and let out a breath. "What's wrong?"

"Kurama-san. I hate him." She pouted and relayed her tale to him. Kei couldn't help but snicker. She certainly did get mad over silly little things.

"You don't hate Kurama. You're just a sore loser. He's not going to make you do anything weird. Kurama isn't like that. You know that." Kei's reasoning seemed rather logical. So, Anna agreed and left him to swim over to Kurama.

"What's the favour?" she questioned, squinting from the sunlight in her eyes. Kurama turned very thoughtful for a second. He tapped his chin, remaining silent. A small grew on his lips, which Anna took to mean he had made his decision.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He bent down so his face was next to hers. Anna blushed and nodded vigorously, feeling a little faint from the hot sun and his eyes. "That's your favour then."

"Really?" Anna punched her fist into the air and whooped. "Kei's right. You didn't make me do anything weird."

"Thanks for having such faith," Kurama replied with a sweatdrop.

"No problem. I try my best." A goofy grin lit up her face. Anna pushed Kurama hard, and he toppled into the water. She actually caught him off guard. She fell back into the water herself and relished in the warm sun against her skin. She floated undisturbed for longer than she expected. Finally, Kurama resurfaced and dunked her underwater.

"Ah, that felt nice," she told him, coming up for air.

"You're no fun," he joked. Anna shrugged and looked Kurama over. She wasn't quite sure how she had missed this sight when they first came into the water. The girl had to admit he was nicely in shape.

Kurama noticed she her eyes were working over his body and he cracked a smile. She couldn't hide anything.

"Hey, ANNA! QUITE OGLING KURAMA!" Yusuke apparently had noticed. Anna reddened and moved away from Kurama.

"Uh…ah…uhm…" she couldn't manage to say anything and just turned away and fled. Kurama and the others watched, quite amused, as she grabbed her belongings and high-tailed it back to the hotel. He had never seen her so embarrassed.


End file.
